


Soft Launch

by LaReineDuLune



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Pansexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReineDuLune/pseuds/LaReineDuLune
Summary: A Post-Script to each episode of Season 5. Spoilers!





	1. For Love and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick orders David a pizza.

Soft Launch  
©2019 La Reine Du Lune

**For Love and Pizza**

“Ok, can you read it back to me? The thin crust, made with the imported Italian flour, using honey instead of sugar to feed the yeast, correct. Un huh, artichoke hearts, and please make sure there are no _woody_ bits. Then the sundried tomatoes, the ones preserved in oil not water. Yes to the baby spinach leaves, and the Kalamata olives. The chanterelles need to be torn, not chopped. The fresh mozzarella, a light sprinkling of the chevre, and shaved parmesan _after_ it’s come out of the wood fire oven. Perfect. Please, get it right. It’s very important to me. Thank you.  
  
Oh, and also a ham and pineapple. No, no, just the ham and pineapple, nothing fancy. Regular crust. Yes, I know it’ll take at least two hours, first for the dough to rise and then you coming from Elmdale. That’s fine. On the credit card I gave you last time please. The 25% tip is understood and deserved. Thank your manager again for accommodating me, she’s really gone above and beyond. Ok, yep, see you in then. Goodbye.”

Patrick ended the call and set his phone down on the coffee table, then looked to David was sat next to him on the couch, the pupils in his dark eyes blown wide and his lips parted slightly as he breathed heavily.

“What?” Patrick asked. “Are you ok, David? Did I get the pizza order wrong?”

“No, no, it was perfect,” David assured him as he reached between them and began to unbuckle Patrick’s belt. “You’re perfect.”

“What’s happening?”

“Did I ever tell you that I can suck a tennis ball through a garden hose?”

“No, no you haven’t…” Once his belt was out of its loops, David unbuttoned the fly of Patrick’s jeans and lowered the zipper. He planted his hand in the centre of Patrick’s chest and pushed him back until he was reclined. Next, David was on the floor knelt between his legs.

“We have a couple hours, right?”

“That’s what they said. Not that I’m saying no to a blow job, but all I did was order us pizza. How’s that a turn on?”

“Because no one’s ever paid enough attention to remember my favourite before. Or called every Italian restaurant in a 30 mile radius to find one who’ll make it for me. You’re amazing and I love you. Besides, I want my dessert before dinner.”


	2. A Price Above Brie and Tapenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Patrick really felt about the robbery.

**A Price Above Brie and Tapenade**

“So, we can agree that at the time you genuinely thought the guy had a gun and that you were scared,” Patrick spoke. The store was closed, the doors were locked, the lights were out, and David was sat on the desk in the back room with Patrick in front of him, just out of arm’s reach.

David nodded, unable to meet Patrick’s scrutiny. He felt monumentally guilty about what had transpired and it was beginning to settle on his shoulders with a great weight. 

“And can we also agree,” Patrick continued. “That when I got back from the bank and Stevie told me what happened, that I was genuinely shaken, and my mind went to a very dark place and that I was never angry with you, only with the asshole who threatened you?” David looked up and saw the emotion in Patrick’s eyes. His love closed the gap between them, close enough that their bodies touched. Patrick settled his hands on David’s waist and pulled him forwards so there wasn’t a breath of space between them. “If anything ever happened to you, I don’t think I could survive it.”

David’s arms looped around Patrick’s neck and he drew him in for a kiss that spoke every bit as much as his words. David didn’t want to imagine a life without Patrick either. The kiss continued and only became more passionate as the minutes passed.

When they finally broke apart, Patrick rested his forehead against David’s. “Don't go to dinner with your parents. Come home with me tonight?”

David smiled and the weight lifted.


	3. Heart and Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has his reasons for not wanting to move in with David just yet.

**Heart and Head**

"Did... did I hurt you but my wanting to move into the apartment by myself?" Patrick ventured. After leaving Ray they ended up at Cafe Tropical for lunch. David had been quiet and aloof ever since.

"What? No, no, it's fine. I'm not really ready either," David replied, his voice dismissive and a little strained.

Patrick reached across the table and took David's hand in his. "Can I explain something? David, there will come a time when we will move together, and I hope a whole lot more than that. I figured you'd be spending a lot of nights with me, and we'd get a lot of time to feel what it's like for when we finally do take that step. 

David, I lived with... with you know who... on and off for the better part of a decade. We fought like cats and dogs. It never felt like home. I wasn't ready for any of it with her and I lied to myself every day that I was.

I don't want to make those same mistakes with us. I don't want to rush you or myself. I know it's exciting and romantic to imagine the future we're going to have but it hasn't even been a year for us and I am a little scared to move forward too quickly. I love you. That hasn't changed because I'm not ready for us to live together. 

I do want that for us one day. But, if I hurt you, I am sorry. I don't want to make mistakes with us, but I guess I made one, huh?"

When David stayed silent, Patrick threaded their fingers together and waited until David looked him in the eye.

"You're right. I liked the idea and I was all for it at the time, but it's a big step. The heart says yes, but the head says wait," David conceded.

"If I didn't think it would freak you out, I'd tell you all the things my heart says yes to when it comes to you."

"We'll know when the time is right, won't we?"

Patrick nodded and smiled. "When heart and head meet, we'll be there together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I didn't like how this ep made me feel in the end. David got his hopes up and they were crushed. I hope Dan is just setting us up for something bigger and better for Daivd and Patrick in the long run as this bait and switch kinda crushed me too! Bad day for it when I had a lousy day to begin with, lol.


	4. Sing Me A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the karaoke bar closes...

**Sing Me A Song**

“Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. Pah-trick. Paaaahhh-trick. Trick. Ticky you, tricky woo.” David giggle snorted down the phone.

“Um, babe, just how drunk are you?” Patrick asked, holding the phone away from his ear. David was a loud drunk. A cute one, but a loud one. He knew the basics of the ‘abduction’ given that David had texted him the details earlier, and he’d been given a running commentary ever since, including karaoke having happened, but the past couple of hours had been silent. That was until David had called him, well past what could be considered a reasonable bed time. “Where are you?”

“In my room! It’s boring, it’s lonely, and I miss you!” David boomed, then began to sing a few lyrics from a Mariah Carey song, though Patrick wasn’t entirely sure just which one.

“I miss you too. If it wasn’t a two hour drive to Elm Valley I’d come join you.”

“Don’t bother, I’m too drunk to fuck. Oh, but I need tacos. Could you bring me tacos?”

“No, my love, I cannot bring you tacos.” The whiny sound David made in response made him chuckle. “Can you do me a favour and drink some water?”

“I don’t want water! I want another Polar Bear shot! I want to pour it over your naked body and lick it up.”  
  
Wow. Patrick had seen David a little tipsy before, but never totally drunk. He was a bit sad he was missing it. There was silence for a while and Patrick drew concerned. “David? Are you there?”

There was halted gasp and then David was back at the phone. “I was drinking your water like you told me to!”

“Okay, good. And maybe don’t sleep flat on your back?”

“You’re so bossy.”

“I’m concerned, sweetheart.”

“Cause looooove me!”

“Yes, I do, I love you.”

“I love you too! God, I love you so much.”

Patrick smiled, his heart warmed.

“Patrick?”

“Yes, David?”

“Will you sing me to sleep? I love it when you sing to me. You’re the only one who ever has. Except that night with Adam Lambert, but he just wanted to get in my pants, which he totally did, but it was a one time thing. When you sing to me I feel loved. I like feeling loved.”

“I like that you feel loved, because I love you with all my heart. What would you like me to sing?”

“Sing me our song.”

“Are you in bed?” There was a noise of affirmation and then silence, David was waiting. Patrick smiled to himself. “ _I call you when I need you, my heart’s on fire…”_


	5. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David knew where he was about to lead his boyfriend and while maybe he wouldn’t like the  
> journey, he needed to reach the destination.

**Pride**

“You’re not fine, are you?” David asked as he stepped back into the apartment. There were another couple of garbage bags at the door, but they could wait until morning.

Patrick was sat on the couch, looking rather stricken. He shook his head. David closed and locked the door before making his way to join Patrick. He sat close, hip to hip, but didn’t touch him otherwise.

“Raging jealous, that’s how jealous,” Patrick finally spoke. “Of him kissing you. But there was something else, something. Something.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you are sexually attracted to me?” Patrick gave him a look that under other circumstance would’ve been comical. “Yes, I know you are, obviously. Sex is one thing we’re very much on the same page about. We love having sex together. And, we love each other, and are in a relationship. But until tonight, you maybe hadn’t given much thought to _other_ men, right?”

Patrick nodded, his face reddening. David continued, knowing where he was about to lead his boyfriend and while maybe he wouldn’t like the journey, he needed to reach the destination. “So, in school you were with Rachel, and knowing you as I do, you were a good boyfriend and a faithful one. You tempered down, dismissed or ignored it when you caught yourself looking at the other boys and men. 

Then came adulthood, not college, but finally on your own adulthood and there was Rachel, being the wrong person no matter how right she was supposed to be. You found your courage before you made a mistake by getting married. You moved here and met me and we fell into it with each other and it was easy because as wild and crazy as it looks on paper, we’re right for each other. This is love. But, that’s not the same as sex and sexual attraction. 

Ted’s hot. So are tons of other guys. Patrick, I’m not actually bothered that you’re attracted to other men, but it seems maybe you are?”

“I…” Patrick swallowed, his body tense. 

David put his arm around Patrick’s shoulders. “Internalized homophobia is a thing. Society has been hurting us since forever and we’ve had to fight for our seat at the table. Whether it’s our upbringing, our friends and family, the media, whatever, they try and make us feel wrong when we’re already struggling within ourselves to feel right.”

“I’m not ashamed. I feel right, with you.”

“I know, but the feeling is still there, isn’t it? You’re scared, I get it, but you’re safe with me.”

“I’m… I’m gay.”

David smiled. “There yah go. That’s the first time you’ve said it out loud?” Patrick nodded, he was shaking. “Congratulations, you’re officially out.”

“To my boyfriend. Now correct me If I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure you knew that I wasn't straight?”

David shook his head. “No, not to me. To yourself.” There it was, the look of realization on Patrick’s face that David had been waiting for. He leaned in a kissed Patrick’s cheek. “This is a big step, even if you don’t understand it yet.” The next thing David knew, Patrick had him wrapped up in a hug and was holding on tight. David smiled and reciprocated. “I’m proud of you, and I love you.”

“Thank you, David.” There was a pause. "By the way, kissing your sister cemented it. I'm very, _very_ gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my head went after tonight's ep. I thought back to Dan's interview where is said someone would "come out" in Season 5 and I have a hunch it'll be Patrick - either to himself, his family, or someone he needs to come out to.
> 
> This season seems like one for character development for our couple. I'm yearning for a little more David and Patrick being romantic with each other. I hope it's yet to come.


	6. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis was right, ground rules are a good idea.

**Ground Rules**  
  
The second Alexis was out the door and on her way to her dinner with Ted, David tackled Patrick to the bed. Their clothes were off in record time and they were both eternally grateful David had a bottle of lube in his beside table. When all was said and done, they cuddled close, face to face, and held each other under the covers. There wasn’t much room for two grown men in a single bed, but neither was complaining about being pressed skin to skin and having their sweat mingling as they came down from the intensity of what they’d just shared.

They stared at each other with smiles on their faces. Teeming with emotion they kissed again, soft and deep, before settling down on their shared pillow.

“Um, so…” David began. “I had an epiphany when I was with Alexis earlier.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I, uh, may have a tendency to self-sabotage.”

“You don’t say?” Patrick grinned. He’d had an inkling.

David nodded his head. “I thought I was being mature and selfless, trying to set you free so you could explore what else is out there for you. But secretly you were supposed to hate it and come back to me.”

“That’s actually what happened, David.”

“Yeah, but part way through the night I realized the idea of you with someone else hurt like hell and I wanted to go back to being selfish and less mature again.”

“The idea of being with someone who wasn’t you? That hurt like hell too.” Patrick inched closer and kissed David again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Alexis mentioned ground rules. I’d like to establish a few for us, if I may?” David nodded and brushed the tip of his nose against Patrick’s. “Number one – we don’t date other people. Two, we don’t sleep with other people. Three, we curb the flirting with other people because if we’re being honest, we both get jealous. Four, we remain open and honest with each other. Five, we love each other for as much as we can for as long as we can. Six, we keep to the first five. Sound good to you?”

With eyes teary, David nodded emphatically. “Can I add one more?”

“Sure thing.”

“Seven, we make love as often as possible.”

“Agreed. Seven’s a good number. In fact, I think we should try number seven at least twice more before Alexis gets back.” 


	7. Willkommen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is delighted with the casting choice of a particular role in Cabaret.

**Willkommen**

“Oh my god, stop it!” Patrick demanded, utterly exasperated with David, who couldn’t stop smiling at him, almost the point of mania.

“I’m sorry, I’m just overwhelmed, to say the least,” David replied, absolutely relishing the moment.

“I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal out of it. I’ve seen the movie. The Emcee is a big part, sure, but it doesn’t explain why you’re grinning like a loon.”

“Joel Grey is a treasure to the theatre and cinema alike, and a family friend.”

That gave Patrick pause. “Oh wow. I guess I have a lot to live up to then. But, David, it’s just community theatre, it’s just a bit of fun. And, call me crazy, I get to spend some time with your mom and get to know her better.”

“Ugh, don’t even talk about such a thing, she already adores you and it’s the worst.” Patrick felt a lovely warmth blossom in his chest, thinking that the Rose family liked him. He wanted to be close to them and be in their good graces, for David’s sake. “But that’s not why I’m so very _very_ delighted with the turn of events that has you cast in what is essentially the most important role in the play.”

“Ok, I give up! Why?”

“Alan Cumming. That’s why.”

“I don’t follow.”

“I know, and it’s _so_ cute. I could die.”

“David!”

“I may have had an encounter at age 20, and have extremely fond memories, but that’s not it. As much as my mother and Joel got on like a house on fire, Alan Cumming is her favourite Emcee.”

“Should I be looking for clips on YouTube?”

“Oh probably, but what you should actually be doing is wrapping your head around being a hot bitch wearing guyliner, red lipstick and very little else. I’ll be in first row on opening night, by the way, and I also expect back stage _privileges_.”

“Um… beg pardon?”

David was back to grinning like the Cheshire Cat and raking his eyes over Patrick’s body. He patted Patrick’s cheek, and then his backside. “This is going to be _glorious_.” 

David left him and walked into the backroom of the store. Patrick was left wondering just what it was he’d got himself into.

_For those curious, here is Alan Cumming as The Emcee in Cabaret:_


	8. Maybe This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and David show up when Stevie's in need.

**Maybe This Time**

“What if she doesn’t want company?” Patrick asked, slipping his arm around David’s, for no reason other than wanting to touch him. Hoping they’d appropriately appeased Ronnie with their delivery of the largest piece of their blue cheese, David had magnanimously suggested they see how Stevie was faring. Johnny had told them of the events from earlier in the day and Patrick agreed they should at the least check up on her.

“Then we go, but at least she’ll know we care, and let me tell you this is major for me. It’s taken me years to care about peoples’ feelings and it’s entirely your fault.”

“How do you figure?”

“Well, I fell in love with you and now I’m capable of extending actual genuine emotional support to other people. Apparently lots of quality sex with love on a regular basis makes me nice.” David grinned and kissed Patrick’s cheek.

“Well, _nice_ is pushing it,” Patrick teased.

“Keeping talking like that and we’ll see how many days someone can go without their morning blow job before they crack.”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “I take it back, you’re incredibly nice. The nicest. Never met anyone nicer.”

“That’s better. We should probably knock, shouldn’t we?” 

Patrick did as David suggested and after a few moments they thought maybe Stevie had gone to bed when finally the door opened.

“Did your dad tell everyone?” Stevie asked, holding a glass of red wine. 

“No, just David, who told me,” Patrick explained. “Are we intruding? If you want to be alone, we understand, but if you want some company…”

“I’m okay, you can come in.” She stepped aside and they moved past her to the kitchen where there was an open bottle of red wine, nearly empty. They did not however notice the script set off to the side.

“Emir’s an asshole, for the record,” David stated. “And if you want, I know for a fact that Alexis has a friend who’s in MI6 and can put him on an international fugitive list in literally hours. We can have him extradited to all sorts of terrible places.” Stevie laughed, and Patrick hugged him around his waist.

Stevie shook her head. “It’s ok. I’ll get over it.”

“He’s still an asshole,” Patrick added. “I don’t have any friends in MI6, otherwise I’d offer some sort of revenge too. But I can at least say I hope he gets infested with bed bugs wherever he stays next.”

“Thanks guys, it means a lot. You don’t have to stay… but…”

“Yes?” David asked. 

“Um, _Cabaret_ is on YouTube Movies for $4.99, if you want to watch with me?”

“We’d love to!” Patrick said, brightening.

“Isn’t it cute how he thinks my mother is going to dress him like Joel Grey instead of Alan Cumming?” David grinned, making Patrick blush.

“I don’t know who those people are,” Stevie replied.

“Fire up YouTube then, an education is about to be had.” 

Stevie smiled and pulled them both in for a hug. David wrapped his arms around both her and Patrick, catching his boyfriend’s eye and smiling. He’d never had anyone to comfort him during his past break-ups, and now that he’d found his forever love, he wasn’t going to let Stevie go one minute thinking she didn’t have someone there for her. He and Patrick would be with her through thick and thin. She was more than his best friend, she was family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cabaret" is indeed on YouTube Movies for $4.99, but sadly not on Netflix or Amazon Prime.


	9. Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick shows David that he is own personal VIP.

**Home Run**

“Ok, I’m on the team, right? Because if this is your reaction every time I win us the game, I’m am _so_ signing up!” David bit out, grasping Patrick’s shoulders with bruising force as the other man, knelt before him, gave him the most appreciative and thorough blow job of his life.

Patrick hummed what David thought may have been an affirmation. If there was one thing David had learned about his boyfriend was that he positively _loved_ sucking David’s cock, and he’d got so damn good at it. The water from their post-game shower was starting to grow cold, but neither had noticed. Patrick’s arms wound themselves around David’s thighs as he took him deeper, completely lost in showing David he was indeed the _VIP._ David’s hands moved from Patrick’s shoulders to the back of his head and his fingers tightened, indicating he was about to come. Patrick swallowed around him and with a sharp gasp, David was over the edge.

When Patrick was sure David was spent, he let him slip from his mouth and he rose to his feet, reaching behind David to turn off the water. They met for a fiery kiss, eagerly devouring each other’s mouths. When they finally parted both were panting for air. Drying off became a haphazard affair as their hands grasped and kneaded each other’s flesh. Winning the game had turned Patrick into an absolutely beast and while David was a little taken aback by the emergence of his competitive nature, he was absolutely all in for this kind of aggression.

They stumbled out of the bathroom and made their way to the bed, and Patrick added biting David’s shoulder into the mix and David was near delirious with arousal despite having already come. They fell on to the bed with Patrick landing on top and proceeding to kiss, suck, and bite love marks all over David’s neck and chest.  
  
“I like this part of baseball,” David gasped.

“Not exactly part of your standard game,” Patrick laughed, his hands delving below David’s waist.

“Don’t be so sure, I’ve been in a few locker rooms.” Patrick drew back and gave David a pointed glare. David bit his lip and gave his lover a coy look. “And for that remark I guess that means I’m going to be the catcher for this inning?”

“Oh definitely.”

“Good. So start rounding the bases. I’m expecting at least three home runs out of you.”

“You are getting way, way too good at these metaphors.”

“I’m a team player.” David stole a quick kiss off Patrick and smiled up at him. “There’s only two players on our team, by the way.”

“You got that right. I don’t want anyone but me sliding into home with you.”

“Wow!” They stared at each other before bursting into laughter, kissing and giggling like a couple of idiots.

“David, thank you, for today, for everything. It meant the world to me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, let’s oil up this glove…”

“Oh my god!”


	10. Exorcism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has not had a good day.

**Exorcism**  
  
“Our store needs an exorcism, right fucking now!” David all but screeched on the other end of the line. When Patrick had seen David’s number come up on the screen of his phone he’d been delighted. Since he’d invested in a hands free attachment for the dash, he and David could chat as he drove home from the conferences he attended. He was eager to hear how their first foray at the flea market had gone.

“I love you too,” Patrick replied with a chuckle. 

“No. No! I’m serious!”

“Alright, what happened? First things first, are you ok?”

“Physically, I’m hungry and exhausted. Emotionally…”

“Not great, yeah, I gathered. What happened?” For the next hour as Patrick wound down the highway towards home, he listened to David rant and rave, first about what Alexis and Ted had done, and then the fiasco with Wendy and the creep known as Antonio. By the time Patrick reached home, his mind was boggled and dismayed. He was also bemused by his boyfriend. He disconnected the call upon arriving at the store. It was well after dinner and the café had closed. The skies were speckled with stars and all was serene around them, however he doubted the inside of the store would be quite as peaceful. However as he entered and locked the door behind him, to his miraculous surprise he found it absolutely immaculate. 

David emerged from the back room with rubber gloves on and empty containers of disinfectant wipes under his arms. “Ronnie will be here in the morning to reinstall the sink. She’ll be giving the bill to Ted.”

“Naturally.”

“Also, the coven from Oak Ridge? The one we host the second Tuesday of every month for their meetings? They’ve agreed to do a cleansing the next time.”

“Serious about the exorcism then?”

“Patrick.” The look David gave him could’ve wilted an entire field of flowers. He held his hands up in surrender. “I have spent the entire night cleaning every surface and every product in this entire building and it still feels filthy.”

“David, I’m not happy with Alexis and Ted anymore than you are, but, it’s not the end of the world. We’ve had sex in here a hundred times.”

“That’s different! That’s us. And she missed the damn delivery!” 

Patrick approached and took the empty containers from David and set them aside. He then peeled the gloves off David before settling his hands on David’s hips. “I’m sorry you had a bad day.” And with that, David deflated and all is frustrations and anxiety came over him like a tidal wave and he collapsed into Patrick’s arms. Holding David, Patrick cajoled and soothed him for as long as he needed.

“Today sucked. I missed you.” 

Patrick smiled and massaged the back of David’s neck. “I missed you too.” And then, Patrick began to guide them back around to the other side of the cash dark until they were out of sight of the front window. After that, Patrick began to lower himself to his knees before David.

“Um, what are you doing?” David asked, his mouth twisting into a knowing smirk.

Patrick’s hands began to work at unfastening David’s pants as he looked up at him. “Performing an exorcism.”


	11. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Patrick's birthday party.

**Good Morning**

“Good morning,” David whispered as Patrick opened his eyes. Their noses were nearly touching and the pillow they were sharing was a bit crowded, but it was possibly the happiest morning of their lives after the night that had ended up being a truly remarkable, memorable, and above all successful celebration of Patrick’s birthday.

“Good morning,” Patrick smiled back, inching in a bit closer to kiss his boyfriend. “Mmm… I love waking up with you.”

“Me too. How you are feeling?”

“Hmm, well a little sore in all the right places.” He winked at David, who couldn’t help but blush. They'd continued to celebrate after the party, and for several hours until they’d exhausted themselves and fallen asleep in each other’s arms. “Thank you again, David, for last night. For everything. You’ve made me feel complete.”

“Oh my god, don’t make my cry first thing. I can’t go to breakfast with your parents with puffy eyes!”

Patrick laughed and kissed him again. “I’ve never been happier, in all my life, and it’s all thanks you. I love you, David, with my whole heart.”

David nudged at him under the covers. “You’re literally the worst, you know that? Great, now I _am_ crying. What’s your mother going to think of me now?”

“I think she’s probably going to want to take you out to lunch, tell you embarrassing stories about my childhood, and then start planning our wedding… she’s big into weddings.”

“W… we… weddings?”

“Don’t panic.”

“I’m not… I’m not. It’s just we never discussed...”

“And we don’t have to, not until you’re ready. It’s just fair warning.”

“Ok. Um… I may have some sites bookmarked I could give her?”

Patrick gasped audibly, his surprise at David’s words quickly turned to pure glee and he beamed at David brighter than the morning sun. They leaned in at the same time and kissed before David pulled away and reluctantly began to get out of bed.

“I’m going to need some serious time to fix my face. You’ll be lucky if I leave you any hot water,” David teased as he made his way towards the bathroom. 

Patrick admired David’s naked body as he walked towards the bathroom before laying back and staring up at the ceiling, grinning to himself. He didn’t think it was possible to be this happy.

“You know that when I said I was going to use all the hot water for the shower? That was apparently too subtle a hint that you were supposed to join me!” David called, and Patrick was out of bed and rushing across the apartment.


	12. Little Mister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's piqued curiosity at David's pageant days leads to something much deeper.

**Little Mister**

“So I didn’t get a chance to ask yesterday, but what exactly does the Little Mister pageant entail?” Patrick asked after accepting his good morning kiss off his never in for work before 10am boyfriend.

“Wow, can I get in the door first?” David asked, feigning offense, but unable to hide the mirth in his teasing. After he placed his bag in the store’s back room, he allowed himself to be drawn into Patrick’s arms. They hadn’t spent the night together and missed each other. 

“The tap number you mentioned?”

“I don’t recall. Anymore sessions with Derrick, or have you perfected not dropping Stevie on her head?”

“Derrick says we’re good and just need to polish the routine. So I’m free tonight, for dinner, and anything else you want off me.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Anything, anything?”

“David, anything!”

David bit into his bottom lip and his eyes gleamed with mischief. Nights apart were getting more and more difficult to endure.

“Back to the Little Misters. Are there pictures?” Something came over David’s face and Patrick saw it instantly. There was sadness there and it stirred a feeling in Patrick, one he’d felt before every time David didn’t want to talk about an event from his past. Patrick’s hand came up and cupped the side of David’s face. “What is it?”

David shook his head. “Nothing. Um, there’s no pictures.”

“Sweetheart? What did I say?”

David’s hands caressed and massaged Patrick’s shoulders and he conjured a smile and a kiss for him. “You did nothing wrong. There’s no pictures. They’re all gone, all the ones from before we lost everything. The government took all the family albums, all the negatives, all the memory cards. All gone.”

“Everything? You don’t even have your baby pictures?” Patrick was horrified. Taking their assets and furniture was one thing, but their family’s memories? Their history? That was cruel.

“I think dad tried, but they were already boxed up and being carried off by some agent.” David shrugged, pretending to not be bothered but he was clearly upset no matter how he tried to mask it. “Besides, I didn’t get rhinoplasty until my Bar Mitzvah. Trust me, I was _not_ cute.”

Patrick didn’t believe it for a second. “David? With your permission, I’d like to write some letters. To the government, on your behalf. You can sign them. I’m not saying it’ll work, but I want to try to get them back. If you want me to?”

David’s response was to wrap him up in a fierce hug, which Patrick returned in kind. The whispered thank you in his ear made Patrick’s heart thud in his chest. If there was anything he could do to make David happy, he’d go to the ends of the Earth to make it happen.


	13. The Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David can't seem to let go, and Patrick is very much ok with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Joseph Levy has DESTROYED ME.

**The Hug**  
  
This time Patrick wasn’t about to let their hug end for anything. He would stand in the same spot holding David all night long if his fiancé wanted it. _Fiancé._ Oh god, David had said yes! The realization washed over him like a tidal wave and his arms tightened around David, afraid he’d be somehow be washed away if he didn’t. He looked up at the sky and thanked the heavens he hadn’t lost his nerve after all. He remembered how his proposal to Rachel had felt like the door of a cell being slammed shut with him trapped inside, and now his own tears spilled down his cheeks as pure joy consumed him. He knew he’d feel happiness if David said yes, but he’d had no idea he could feel this much. He never expected it to be like this. His happiness defied words.

David meanwhile was holding on for dear life too, somehow crying even harder than when they’d first embraced. Patrick tried to soothe him by stroking his hand down the back of his head but it only seemed to make him cry more. In actuality, Patrick was a little concerned, especially when David buried his face at Patrick neck and his sobbing went up a notch. Several notches in fact.

“David?”

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!” David cried before sucking in a ragged breath and clutching Patrick in a bone crushing grip. “I can’t let go!”

“You don’t have to. You never have to let go.”

“I love you!”

“I love you too.”

“No, no, no, you don’t understand! No one was ever going to love me! I was never going to get married. No one was ever going to ask me. I was never going to be someone’s someone!”

“You are, I promise. You’re my someone. You’re going to be my husband, and I’m going to be yours. Ok?” David nodded his head, but he didn’t seem able to reign himself in. “David, listen. You’ve been life saving for me. You burst into my life and made this lost, lonely man whole. You’re my world. I want to spend my life making sure you know that every time you go to bed at night, you are loved, and every time you wake up in the morning you are loved more than you were the day before.”

Each time David went to speak his emotions overwhelmed him a nothing but broken unstrung words came out. He still couldn’t let go. Patrick didn’t mind, not at all. He held David and imagined their wedding day. His tears blurred his eyes and for a moment when the sun’s rays hit the rocks just so, he thought he saw a golden circle surrounding them. Maybe it was a sign?


	14. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After...

**After**

David sat on the edge of his single bed in the motel room he shared with his sister, staring down at his engagement rings. He touched them, spun them, toyed with them and stroked them. They were special. They were a symbol. They meant something very profound. Alexis was across from him in her pajamas, her stage make up gone, sat up under the covers in her bed, pretending to be scrolling through her phone when he knew she was deep in thought about too many things for someone not used to having to make potentially life altering decisions.

For the past two hours they’d watched from the sidelines as his father had cajoled his mother out of the closet, comforted her in her hysterics, tried in vain help her understand that even though it felt like the world was coming to an end, it really wasn’t, and lastly, held her as she cried helplessly in her despair. All the while, David thought to himself, _”This is marriage.”_ Marriage was being someone’s safe shore when they were crashing against the rocks. Marriage was being their light in the dark. He would be that for Patrick, and he already knew Patrick would be that for him.

His mother had taken two valium and now slept, curled up under a mountain of blankets, having escaped the harshness of reality. He knew his father would be there for her in the morning when she’d have to face it again.

David turned to his right where Patrick, exhausted from a hard day’s work and his stage debut, lay in peaceful slumber, hugging David’s pillow to himself. His mascara and eyeliner was smudged around his eyes. David hadn’t even needed to ask him to stay, he just had. He was theirs now, as sure a member of the Rose family as Stevie. David reached out and caressed him, revelling in the sensations of the fine bristles of his hair against his palm. He caught Alexis staring. She was watching them and failing to fight back her own tears. Ted was probably at the airport in Elm Valley by now, about to catch the first of many flights to take him to almost the edge of the world. David could see the indecision in her eyes. His heart hurt for her, but it also served to affirm what he felt for the sleeping man beside him. David knew he’d spend the rest of his life being there for the man he loved, just like his parents were for each other. Forty plus years together wasn’t going to be long enough. He felt a tightness in his chest and emotion well up in him. 

He leaned down and brushed his lips across Patrick’s cheek. His love’s eyes fluttered open, full of sleep, and love and fondness. “Let’s go home,” David whispered.

“Is your mom ok?”

“For now, she’s asleep.”

As the two men rose from the bed, Johnny entered. Not much was said, but he looked at his son and smiled. Unbidden, David went and hugged him tight.

“We’ll be back tomorrow,” David assured him.

“I really am happy for you, son,” Johnny spoke as he looked over David’s shoulder at Patrick and offered him a warm smile. “I know you two will have a wonderful life together. Marriage is a lot of work sometimes, but it’s worth it. It's always worth it.”

“I know that Dad. Thanks to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Season 5 folks! Here's to the 9 months ahead of fic'ing our hearts out for our beautiful couple.


End file.
